callofjuarezfandomcom-20200222-history
Episode VI (Call of Juarez)
"Yea, though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I will fear no evil; for thou art with me, thy rod and thy staff, they comfort me... Let all those who carry the mark of the beast cower in terror! For I will come for them as I follow the murderer's trail. Are you there, Billy Candle? Are you there, you son of the Devil? I'm coming for you, and I bring hell unto thee! Gunshots... I must hurry..." -Reverend Ray, introduction to Episode VI. Episode VI, Man's Hand Assaults the Steel Bull is the sixth episode of Call of Juarez. Reverend Ray catches up the train and fights against the train robbers that Ned warned him of previously, all while continuing his hunt for the fugitive Billy Candle. <Episode V> <Episode VII> Story The following morning Ray was walking through a train tunnel, and as he exited he came upon a wounded soldier. The soldier informed him that bandits attacked the train, and were holding it hostage. Ray questioned if he saw a man on the roof of the train, but the soldier proclaimed for him to get help before expiring. The reverend continued to the train, taking out any bandits along the way. Eventually, Ray found the surviving soldiers inside a train car, almost being shot by them in the process. The leader of the men, Lieutenant Matthew Parker, told Ray that he sent some men up the hill to destroy a barricade the outlaws built. Ray explained he that the men had been killed. Parker told Ray and the two soldiers, Smith and Cole, to take another powder keg and try to blow the barricade up once again. Ray successfully destroyed the barricade and then took out a group of men at the edge of a cliff, who had previously set off an explosion in a train car killing two soldiers. Ray returned back only to find Smith killed by an outlaw. The preacher took the bandits out and headed into the train car, helping Cole fend off the outlaws who breached it. Ray went through the rest of the train cars killing every bandit in sight. Some time later, Ray entered another train car to find an innocent woman being held at gunpoint. The bandit exited the train car with the woman. Ray killed off the criminals left inside, and attempted to open the door. Another soldier who was fatally injured said Ray that the door was barred from the outside. He told Ray to take his scoped rifle and shoot the bar off. Ray asked if he had seen a man on the roof of the train, but he was already dead. Ray exited the train and backtracked a ways, taking a trail to another cliff to the side of the train. He took aim with the sniper rifle, and destroyed the plank of wood blocking his path. He The preacher went back to the train car, and opened the door. Climbing a ladder, he found the kidnapper who desperately tried throw the woman off the train to her death. She fell, but managed to hold on to the edge of the train. Ray killed the man, and rescued the woman. The reverend then went to the train's engineer, and asked him if he saw a man on the roof on the train before the attack. The engineer replied he did see a man, and sent the soldiers after him. The man escaped however, but seemed to be wounded. The engineer replies that Ray will get a reward for what he's done. Suddenly, a voice cried out to Ray, the last outlaw alive challenged him to a duel. Ray accepted the challenge and won the duel. Characters *Ray McCall *Billy Candle *Matthew Parker *Cole *Smith *Unidentified Woman Weapons *Fists *Quickshooter - Ray carries two rusty Quickshooters at the beginning of the episode, additional Quickshooters are used by the outlaws. *Ranger - Carried by enemies. *Border Gun - Carried by enemies. *1889 Classic Six Shooter - Carried by enemies. *Double-Barreled Shotgun - Ray comes armed with a rusty Double-Barreled Shotgun, others are carried by some enemies. *Sawn-Off Shotgun - Carried by enemies. *Classic Rifle - Carried by enemies. *Scope Rifle - Found next to a soldier's dead body after he tells Ray how he can snipe the bar off the door from outside the train. Secrets *Secret #15 "Slawek Latos" - *Secret #16 "Lukasz Muszynski" - *Secret #17 "Marek Pszczolkowski" - *Secret #18 "Maciej Klokowski" - Achievements (Xbox 360) *Hatman (25g) - In Episode VI shoot 6 hats off from enemies' heads. Trivia *Though it is unconfirmed, it is highly likely Ray took a horse from one of the deceased outlaws in the previous episode. If he had not, he would not have been able to catch up to the train on foot in the amount of time seen in this Episode. Category:Episodes Category:Call of Juarez episodes